vete a la mierda, su majestad!
by big time james-k
Summary: James y Logan están dispuestos a casarse a fin de que sus dos países dejen de pelear. Sólo hay un pequeño problema. No se soportan. AU. Esto es una traduccion, y le pedi permiso a la autora que es sonaaa para hacerla. yo ire actualizando la historia dependiendo de los reviews que reciba, sin nada mas que decir pasen lean y disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**la idea se me ocurrió esta mañana y así que decidí escribirlo.**

**PD: esto se encuentra en un futuro en el que los Estados Unidos tiene un rey y los niños son más respetuosos con sus padres.**

James Diamond estaba aburrido con esta conversación. No, eso era un eufemismo. James prefería estar aprendiendo física acuática (aunque él no tiene absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que significa) que sentarse aquí y escuchar a su madre hablar sobre algo que no tenía tanta importancia. Él quiere salir a la calle y divertirse con su mejor amigo, pero nooooo, su madre no se lo permite. Ella ni siquiera le deja ir a buscar un vaso de agua. Aunque bueno, él no tiene que hacerlo; para eso tiene mayordomos. Pero el solo quiere salir de esa maldita habitación.

Cuando él se asegura de que su madre no lo está mirando, James mira a su mayordomo, Alfred, y apunta con su cabeza al televisor de pantalla plana. Su mayordomo se muerde el labio y niega con la cabeza. James le laza una mirada de muerte con el ceño fruncido hasta que Alfred se rinde y enciende el televisor, pero asegurándose de que el volumen este en silencio. James sonríe y felizmente observa "College Girls Gone Wild" Una bonita pelirroja está a punto de finalizar cuando su madre lo apaga.

"¡mama!" él se queja

Su madre no le hace caso y mira a Alfred. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y espera a que se disculpe.

"Lo siento mucho, su majestad." Bajo la cabeza. "No sucederá de nuevo."

La Sra. diamond sacude la cabeza con fastidio y mira a su hijo. "¿Por qué no me escuchas?"

James pone los ojos. "Mamá, escucha. No necesito una pareja para cuidar de Inglaterra. Puedo hacerlo yo mismo."

"¿Como la vez que cuidaste de tus peces?"

Él se queja. "¿Cuánto tiempo vas a utilizar eso en mi contra? Yo era un solo niño."

"tenias 18!"

"Mamá"

"James, ya es suficiente." Ella dice con severidad. "Ahora escucha. Tu te vas a casar con el rey de América, con alegría."

"No me voy a casar con un gordo americano" James resopla y se levanta de su asiento.

"Siéntate!" Su madre regaña pero James sólo frunce el ceño. "Él no es gordo, es muy guapo. Y si quieres que la guerra entre nosotros y los estadounidenses pare, esta es nuestra única solución."

"Ya ganamos!"

"Y no debido a su incompetencia."

James frunce el ceño. "Eso no importa. Ya ganamos y además hemos estado gobernando sobre los americanos durante siglos. ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar ahora?"

El último deseo de tu padre era que quería la paz entre nosotros y los americanos. Él era estadounidense, ya sabes."

"Bueno, él debería haber hecho eso cuando estaba vivo." James cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, obviamente molesto.

La Sra. diamond suspira "Él viene en dos semanas para vivir con nosotros, así que será mejor que te comportes."

James se burla "No tengo 14, mamá. Tengo 20.".

"Y, sin embargo actúas como si tuvieras la mitad de tu edad." Su madre suspira y se levanta para salir de la habitación.

James se desploma en su asiento haciendo pucheros. "Esto es tan injusto."

"¿Quiere un poco de helado, su alteza?" Uno de sus mayordomos, Daniel le pregunta.

"si" James responde.

"¿Por qué estas de mal humor? Su mejor amigo, Carlos le pregunta mientras él camina hacia la habitación de la familia.

"Consíguele un poco de helado a él también." James ordena a Daniel y luego mira a Carlos. "Mamá me está obligando a casarme con un gordo Americano."

"Él no es gordo." Carlos responde casualmente. "El es realmente muy lindo."

"Espera, ¿sabías de el? ¿Y sabes qué aspecto tiene?"

Sí, tu madre habló un poco con mis padres acerca de él y oí que ellos dijeron a tu madre que era muy buena idea. ¿Y te olvidas que soy un soldado, en tu ejército? Obviamente que lo vi."

"Tenemos que idear un plan porque ni por cien mil millones de esterlinas me voy a casar con un americano."

"¿estás seguro?, quiero decir cien mil millones de esterlinas es mucho dinero amigo!" Carlos bromeo ganándose una fea mirada de parte de james. "sabes no entiendo, tu padre era estadounidense" dijo carlos esta vez hablando en serio.

"Y mira cómo resultó. Él murió."

Carlos simplemente sacude la cabeza y en silencio escucha a su mejor amigo vociferar.

A mitad de camino en todo el mundo Logan Mitchell está teniendo la misma conversación con sus padres. Y estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

"La única persona con la que quiero casarme es con Camille." Logan protesto.

"¿Esa chica?" Su madre le pregunta, indignada.

"Ella no es solo 'esa chica', mamá." Protesto logan

"te vas a casar con James Diamond. Y eso es todo, joven."

"¿tu entiendes por qué estamos haciendo esto, cierto, hijo?" El Sr. Mitchell pregunta.

"Por supuesto, padre." Logan suspira. "Tenemos que establecer la confianza y la paz con los británicos. Pero, ¿Por qué yo? Que lo haga Harry!"

"Tu hermano es demasiado joven." Le responde su madre.

"Tiene 18 años." logan responde rotundamente.

"Él tiene que estar aquí para hacer lazos con latinos."

Logan suspira "está bien"

Sr. Mitchell la da una brillante sonrisa. "prefecto, has tus maletas para que salgas a Londres en un par de días".

Logan realmente no quiere casarse con un imbécil británico descerebrado. Especialmente con alguien con una cara como la de James Diamond. Se parece a la versión más bonito y odioso de Robert Downey Jr. Él está enamorado de sí mismo, y sólo de sí. Pero en Robert se ve encantador e irresistible. En james, se ve absolutamente ignorante y grosero Él ha visto a James en las noticias. Él es el tipo de rey que haría cualquier cosa por un trago. Logan no creía en la bebida o en ir de fiesta, para el caso. Odia la sola idea de ello.

Él se queja ¿en que se estaba metiendo? Pero no es como si pudiera desobedecer a sus padres. Sus padres son la razón por la cual él es el rey. Sin ellos no estaría donde está ahora. Pero realmente desearía ser un campesino en estos momentos.

"Felicidades por casarte con Miss Diamond." Kendall su mejor amigo se burla.

"Tú te vienes conmigo."

La rubia menea la cabeza "ohhh no, no amigo tu no me vas a arrastrar con tigo".

"oh Vamos. Tú tienes que estar ahí para apoyarme, además así yo no termino matándolo."

"Lo siento amigo, pero no voy a ir a Inglaterra, yo no quiero conocer a ese imbécil engreído.

"¿Estás seguro?"

Kendall asiente "me mantengo firme en mi decisión"

Dos semanas más tarde están despertando a james.

"Levántate, James. Van a aterrizar en cualquier momento!" Su madre dice, tratando de despertarlo.

Él gime y empuja a manos de su madre lejos. "¿No tienen su propio avión? qué demonios estaban pensando al venir a esta maldita hora?"

"James!" Ella regaña. "levántate. ¡Ahora!"

Ella cierra la puerta estruendosamente al salir.

"Estadounidenses de mierda." Gime y se levanta de su cama.

Él se viste con una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal y se dirige hacia el jardín trasero, donde su madre lo está esperando.

"Sinceramente, James. ¿Tú no pudiste por lo menos peinarte el pelo?" Ella frunce el ceño, y comienza a peinarlo con los dedos.

"para!" Él se aleja de ella. "si él quiere casarse conmigo deberá acostumbrarse a cómo me veo en las mañanas."

Esperan durante 5 minutos y James comienza a impacientarse.

"¿me Puedo ir?" james pregunta. ""El piloto probablemente se quedó dormido."

"James ..."

Pero James niega con la cabeza y se dirige de nuevo hacia el palacio, cuando siente una ráfaga de viento casi derribarlo. Él se aferra a una barandilla y mira hacia arriba. Efectivamente, había un avión con el nombre 'Mitchell' aterrizando en el césped de su gigantesco jardín. Vio a un hombre bajito salir del avión con un hombre alto y desgarbado.

Él debe estar nervioso, realmente debería estarlo. Va a conocer a el hombre con el que va a pasar el resto de su vida, pero a él no le importa. El hombre probablemente ni siquiera será capaz de soportar el estilo de vida de James de todos modos. Ellos se acercan y James ve que los dos están vestidos con pantalones y camisas de vestir con una corbata.

Bueno, este hombre definitivamente no va a ser capaz de soportar el estilo de vida de James.

"Bienvenido, Logan." Saludo la Sra. Diamond "¿y?"

"Kendall Knight." Sonríe el rubio, inclinándose. "un placer conocerla, su majestad."

La Sra. Diamond sonríe y hace señas a su hijo. James hace una mueca y se acerca a los dos hombres. Uno de ellos es extremadamente bajito, aproximadamente a la altura de Carlos con el pelo castaño oscuro y una sonrisa tensa. Él parece como si alguien le metió un palo en el culo, mientras que el otro era alto, de ojos verdes, cabello rubio y cejas ridículas. Al menos éste no se veía como si tenía un palo en el culo.

"Soy James, aunque estoy seguro de que ya están al tanto de eso."

"soy Logan Mitchell." el moreno dice "Y este es mi amigo, Kendall.".

"Ustedes dos deben estar terriblemente cansado." Dice la Sra. Diamond, caminando con ellos al interior del palacio.

"James les mostrará donde se alojarán."

"¿Por qué deberían de estar cansados? Ellos no fueron los que pilotearon el avión." James frunce el ceño.

"James!". Su madre le corrige en forma de advertencia, y luego se aleja dejándolos solos.

"Daniel les demostrará donde se alojaran. Y yo Voy a volver a dormir." James sonríe y sube las escaleras.

Kendall y Logan se quedan mirándolo mientras se retiraba.

"No puedo casarme con esa cosa!" Logan espeto nada contento con la idea de consumar matrimonio con james. ""Ni siquiera se vistió adecuadamente para recibirnos!"

Kendall se encoge de hombros, pero no dice nada. Alfred y algunos otros mayordomos se acercaron a ellos y recogieron sus maletas… A continuación, llevan sus maletas hasta sus habitaciones separadas. Kendall directamente fue a su habitación frente a la de James.

**Mientras tanto…**

James se deja caer él mismo en su cama de matrimonio y se queda dormido, soñando con maneras de deshacerse del príncipe y de su muy lindo amigo.

**espero que les haya gustado y por favor, por favor reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, espero que sigan leyendo y dejándome sus reviews!**

Cuando James se despierta son las 2 de la tarde. Él suspira feliz mientras que él sale de la cama y se estira. Se quita la camisa, la tira sobre la cama y se va a su cuarto de baño, donde encuentra a una rubia peinándose el pelo.

"¿Quién eres y qué haces en mi cuarto de baño?"

El rubio se ruboriza mientras sus ojos se desplazan por el cuerpo tonificado y definido de james. James mira al rubio echándole un vistazo y sonríe. Los ojos del rubio se disparan inmediatamente, cumpliendo con los ojos avellanos de James.

"soy Kendall. Nos conocimos esta mañana y no pude encontrar mi baño ..?"

"Oh, sí. Tu eres el amigo del señor Tenso". James toma su cepillo de dientes y empuja Kendall fuera de su cuarto de baño. "tú tienes un cuarto de baño en la habitación. Si eres tan ciego, pregúntale a uno de mis mayordomos que te muestre donde está." Y con eso se cierra la puerta en la cara del rubio.

Kendall frunce el ceño a la puerta." Maldito grosero."

James se lava los dientes, se lava la cara y se da una ducha, sin molestarse en ponerse una camisa. Él entra en la cocina donde encuentra Carlos mirando a Logan con una sonrisa boba en su cara.

"Buenos días." James dice.

"Son las 2 de la tarde." Logan dice, mirándolo con desconcierto.

"y, tu punto es?" james pregunta entonces sonríe viendo el desayuno que su chef tenía la cortesía de hacerle.

Él clava sus huevos y tocino con el tenedor, mientras Logan lo mira con desaprobación

"¿No podrías al menos tener la decencia de ponerte una camisa?" Logan le pregunta con fuerza.

"es mi casa" James dice con la boca llena. "Y si tu planeas estar casado conmigo, debes acostumbrarte a verme medio desnudo."

"James, date prisa y termina de atragantarte con la comida. Tú tienes que asistir a una conferencia." Una mujer con rayas rojas en su pelo oscuro dice.

"¿Esto es por el hospital?" james pregunta. "Porque yo no voy."

"Su majestad quiere que vayas." Ella responde.

James gime. "Lucy, vamos. Hemos tenido este debate en curso desde el año pasado. No va a cambiar a corto plazo."

Lucy se encoge de hombros. "Vístete. ¡Nos vemos en el 10!"

James pone los ojos, empuja su plato a un lado y coge un vaso de jugo de naranja.

"¿sobre qué es la conferencia?" Logan le pregunta.

"Que me cuelguen si lo sé." James se encoge de hombros. "Trato de no prestar atención."

"Entonces, ¿por qué vas?"

"Debido a que estoy obligado a hacerlo. Nos vemos más tarde, tenso."

* * *

James se viste y sigue a Lucy en su sala de conferencias. Él abre las puertas y gime por dentro. Todo el mundo que no quiere ver está sentado y esperando por él.

"¿interrumpimos su pequeña siesta, su alteza?" Un hombre gordo y calvo llamado Robert sonríe con malicia.

Robert solía ser el socio de Charles Diamond y ahora es socio de James. James lo detesta absolutamente. Robert ha intentado hacer todo lo posible para hacer ver a Inglaterra que James no está en condiciones de dirigir su país. Diciendo que James sigue siendo un niño y no sabe nada. James nunca va a entender cómo o por que su padre se quedó atascado con este hombre. Aunque Probablemente tiene que ver con el hecho de que Robert es el hermano menor de su madre; un tío que absolutamente lo odia.

James frunce los labios y está a punto de lanzarle un insulto cuando su asesor, Harry, le pone una mano en el hombro de James.

"No dejes que te afecte, señor."

James desabotona la chaqueta y se sienta al lado de su madre.

"vamos a iniciar con esta innecesaria conferencia de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? James dice.

Los hombres de la mesa levantan las cejas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con '**innecesaria'**?" Robert le pregunta.

"Hemos estado debatiendo el mismo tema durante el último año. Dudo que esta conferencia vaya a cambiar las perspectivas de alguien.

"Tu padre no ve esto como tema innecesario. De hecho, fue el quien lo inició." Uno de los hombres que estaba sentado en la mesa dice.

"Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué él no hizo algún movimiento cuando estaba vivo?" Santiago pregunta, mirando al hombre. "Han pasado más de 2 años desde su fallecimiento y, sin embargo, no ha habido ningún adelanto en este, como tú lo llamas, tema".

"¿Quieres construir el hospital en la parte más pobre de la ciudad, o no?" Robert le pregunta con impaciencia.

"Si esta decisión fuera totalmente mía, habrían hospitales construidos en cada esquina, pero no lo es. Y por lo que recuerdo, tú eres el único en contra de la construcción del hospital, ¿no es así?" james le responde.

"james" su madre advierte.

"Yo no creo que sea necesario gastar dinero en otro hospital, sobre todo para la parte más pobre de la ciudad. Apenas hay médicos y todos están muriendo de todos modos."

James levanta las cejas. "No hay suficientes médicos porque no hay suficientes escuelas de medicina. ¿Y de quién es la culpa?"

"Como he dicho, no es necesario gastar dinero." El gordo se encoge de hombros.

"¿saben qué?, necesito que alguien me explique por qué mi padre decidió trabajar con tigo" James escupe con asco.

"james!" la Sra. Diamond le regaña.

"¿Y por qué su padre decidió hacerte rey? Eso está fuera del entendimiento de todos nosotros!" Robert dice. "No puedes gobernar Inglaterra. Apenas puedes cuidar de ti mismo."

James se pone de pie, a punto de contestarle al gordo cuando Harry lo mira y menea la cabeza.

"No sea rebelde, su alteza. Eso sólo empeorará las cosas."

James mira a su madre, quien le daba una mirada de acero. James resopla en molestia.

"Esta conferencia ha terminado. La próxima vez que hablemos, espero que suceda algo más productivo." James se ajusta la chaqueta y sale rápidamente de la sala de conferencias con Harry, Lucy y su furiosa madre siguiéndolo.

"james!" la Sra. Diamond le replica. ""Ese fue un comportamiento errático."

"Robert es errático! Él está tratando de deshacerse de mí!" James toma represalias.

"bueno, el no actuaria así, si te comportaras como alguien de tu edad!"

James se quita la chaqueta y la tira al sofá. "" Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi edad. Él quiere deshacerse de mí para que su estúpido hijo pueda llegar a ser el rey!"

"Entonces no le des a Inglaterra una razón para dudar de ti." Su madre dice con severidad.

"¿Está todo bien?" Carlos le pregunta.

"Todo está color de rosa." James responde con sarcasmo y le ordena a Alfred que le busque su abrigo.

"James, deja de actuar como un príncipe malcriado y comenzar a actuar como un rey." Le dice su madre.

"Yo no soy el rey, tú no estás muerta, sigues siendo reina!"

"Pero vas a ser rey." Ella dice en voz baja. "y necesito que estés capacitado para asumir esa responsabilidad"

Alfred se acerca a ellos y da a James su abrigo Él se pone el abrigo y le dice a Lucy que se asegure de que el conductor se encuentra en el frente cuando termine de hablar con su madre.

"¿A dónde vas?" La Sra. Diamond le pegunta con cansancio.

"A saltar de un puente." James responde rotundamente y luego se va.

La Sra. Diamond mira a Kendall y Logan. "lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar esto"

Logan niega con la cabeza. "No se preocupe. Ya sabemos cómo es él."

"Oh, bueno, está bien." Ella les sonríe y sale de la habitación.

"¿james es siempre tan... infantil?" Logan le pregunta a Carlos.

El Latino sonríe tristemente. "él no es tan malo como todos creen."

Logan resopla. "Por supuesto que dirías eso. Tú eres su mejor amigo."

Carlos se pone de pie. "Esto puede sonar grosero, su alteza, pero no juzgues a nadie antes de haber estado en sus zapatos. James no es el típico príncipe que no se preocupa por nadie."

Logan se sorprende pero no deja que se percate de esto. "Tienes razón, es mucho peor."

El Latino niega con la cabeza. "Ha pasado por mucho en estos últimos años, cosas que no podrías ni siquiera entender."

"¿Y qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?" el príncipe le pregunta

"Sólo estoy diciendo que no lo juzgues antes de estar sus zapatos." Carlos responde entonces inclina hacia abajo haciendo una reverencia. "con su permiso, su alteza"

Y luego sale de la habitación y logan se queda mirando su espalda.

"me agrada" comenta Kendall.

"A mí también, y mucho" logan suspira.

* * *

"¿A dónde desea ir, su alteza?" Jeffrey, su conductor le pregunta a James.

"La casa del árbol". James responde, sacando su IPad 50 afuera.

"usted no va a averiguar el pasado de logan ¿verdad?" Jeeves pregunta.

"¿Qué otra cosa haría en la casa del árbol?" james resopla.

Esta casa del árbol, como James la llama, solía ser un garaje en donde construyó su propio cuartel general secreto. El garaje había sido abandonado durante años y una vez que James se enteró de que pronto se convertiría en el rey hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para hacer que sea suyo Pasaba días y noches construyéndolo con sus propias manos. Por supuesto, Jeeves y Jeffrey le dijeron que contratara ayuda, pero no quería que nadie se enterara de ello. Y nadie lo había hecho. Jeeves y Jeffrey son los únicos que saben de esto. Ahora el viejo garaje es como un pequeño centro tecnológico al que nadie tiene la autorización de entrar a menos que sea james, Jeeves y Jeffrey.

Jeffrey estaciona la limusina y james sale, entra en la casa del árbol. James cierra la puerta, y camina hacia a la parte de atrás, donde están todas las computadoras y otros dispositivos tecnológicos.

Él enciende las computadoras y se pone cómoda mientras observa a Logan coquetear con su mejor amigo. Sí, hay cámaras instaladas en el palacio y no hay una habitación en el palacio que james no pueda monitorear, ya que James puso cámaras en cada esquina de cada habitación.

Y ahora mismo, Logan está sentado al lado de Carlos, y coqueteando con él. O tratando de coquetear con él, pero Carlos se ve un poco molesto.

"Mira", Logan finalmente suspira. "Lo siento por lo que dije con respecto a James. Simplemente no parece el tipo de persona que da una mierda por su país."

"Y como he dicho," Carlos dice educadamente. "No puedes juzgar a alguien antes de estar en sus zapatos."

James sonríe suavemente. Carlos es y siempre será el mejor amigo que James podría pedir. Él siempre ve lo mejor en las personas, ya sea que se lo merezca o no y él siempre, siempre pone James primero.

"¿Qué cosa tan mala está pasando en su vida que estas tan dispuesto a defenderlo?" logan pregunta con impaciencia.

"Estoy seguro de que si James estuviera hablando con Kendall en este momento y le dice que tú no puedes gobernar tu país, Kendall daría la cara por ti porque te conoce mejor que tus propios padres. Igual que yo sé más acerca de James que cualquier otra persona en el mudo".

Logan frunce el ceño, y se queda sin palabras. Carlos saca un libro y comienza a leer.

"¿Qué estas tratando de averiguar de tu futuro marido?" Jeeves pregunta.

"de ninguna manera me voy a casar con esa cosa." James se burla "es malditamente tenso."

"Bueno, de todos modos, su ex novia es una prostituta y eso es prácticamente todo." Jeeves dice, pasándole un IPad a James.

James toma el IPad y hojea algunas fotos. "Oh, ella es muy linda."

"También no quiere absolutamente nada que ver con los chinos. Jeffrey continúa hablando. "afirma que no quiere estar involucrado con las construcciones bombas nucleares."

"estará involucrado cuando exploten su país" james dice, poniendo el IPad en el escritorio y sacando su teléfono. su Madre lo está llamando.

"Sí, mamá". Él responde.

"¿Dónde estás? ven a casa en este instante."

"Está bien, nos vemos en unos pocos minutos." Él cuelga y le dice a Jeffrey que ponga en marcha el coche.

Cuando llega a casa su madre le envía un texto diciéndole que tiene que vestirse porque va a cenar con logan Mitchell. Él se queja, pero no se molesta en cambiarse la ropa que estaba usando desde la mañana. Él va al balcón situado justo fuera de la sala, donde se encuentra a Logan y Kendall esperándolo.

"¿Vamos a tener una cita doble o algo así?" james pregunta mientras toma su asiento frente a Logan. "Porque si es así Creo que es justo que yo invite a Carlos."

"logan, él tiene razón." Kendall dice torpemente "Yo debería irme."

"Oh, no seas tonto. Estoy seguro de Logan necesita su niñera donde quiera que vaya." James sonríe dulcemente.

Kendall abre la boca para decirle al príncipe que no es la niñera de Logan, pero Logan habló primero.

"Él no es mi niñera." Logan se defiende.

"¿En serio?" James toma un sorbo de su vino. "tu lo trajiste aquí e hiciste que él te acompañara a esta cena. Si no es una niñera ¿qué es?"

"Él es mi amigo."

"Hmh." James asiente y se da la vuelta. Él ve a Carlos que los miraba con una enorme sonrisa tallada en la cara. Él le dice a Carlos que se una a ellos, pero el Latino niega furiosamente con la cabeza. James pone los ojos, pero decide dejarlo ir.

"¿Por qué estás aquí Logan?" james pregunta, tomando su tenedor y cuchillo para cortar la carne. "¿Por qué dejaste tu **call girl** por un hombre que no soportas?"

Los ojos de Kendall se ensanchan y Logan palidece.

"Y no digas que no es una prostituta, porque todos sabemos que ella lo es. ¿Por qué dejaste a la mujer que amas por mí? "James continúa. "Podemos tener paz entre nuestros países sin tener que casarnos."

"Mis padres quieren que me case contigo y no voy a desobedecerlos." Logan responde con calma. "Y Camille no es una prostituta."

"Muy bien, entonces." James se pone de pie. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Vas a tener que aguantar a mi estilo de vida y dejar de ser Tan tenso de una puta vez."

¿Qué significa eso?" Kendall le pregunta.

"Vamos de fiesta." James hace un guiño.

Los ojos de Logan se ensanchan. "¡No!"

Pero James no le hace caso y se acerca a Carlos. "Vamos, Carlitos. Tenemos clubes que visitar."

El Latino se muerde el labio inferior. "No creo que sea una buena idea."

"¡Tonterías!" James chasquea los dedos. "Alfred, dile a Jeffrey que saque el coche del garaje. Logan, rubio, vístanse!"

"tú no, nos puede obligar!" Logan argumenta.

"Oh, pero claro que si puedo." James sonríe. "¿Ves todos esos hombres? Ellos trabajan para mí y ellos a la fuerza los vestirán y los llevará hasta el coche si ustedes no lo hacen por sí mismos."

Kendall frunce el ceño y Logan resopla, pero hacen lo que les dicen y se visten.

"James…" Carlos empieza a decir.

"Vamos, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que tú y Logan puedan tener intimidad sexual."

"Yo no quiero -" Carlos empieza a protestar.

"Guárdalo, Carlitos. Usted sabe que yo te conozco mejor que nadie." Él sonríe y camina hacia el vestíbulo donde les esperan Kendall y Logan.

James se mete en el coche primero, tirando de Kendall detrás de él para que Carlos y Logan puedan sentarse juntos. Logan malhumoradamente entra a regañadientes en el coche.

"Esta noche, mis amigos, será una noche que nunca olvidará." James sonríe.

"No somos tus amigos." Logan le replica.

"tienes que ser agradable o te dejare solo en el club para que te las arregles tu solito." james dice dulcemente.

**Para los que se pregunten que es una call girl**

**Call girl:** **Una chica de compañía, call girl o escort1 es una trabajadora sexual no visible al público general, ya que no hace su trabajo habitual en un lugar permanente como un burdel ni realiza prostitución callejera. Estas personas suelen trabajar en lo que se conoce como agencias escorts o agencias de acompañantes. El cliente debe concertar una cita, normalmente llamando a un número de teléfono. Las chicas de compañía a menudo anuncian sus servicios en hoteles y otros lugares de lujo, mientras que otros pueden ser manejados por un proxeneta. Las chicas de compañía pueden trabajar tanto en lugares concretos, donde el cliente va, así como en domicilios, donde ellas van a ver al cliente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y por favor deje su review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!, debo decirles que por fin estoy de vacaciones y estoy súper contenta con eso ya que podre actualizar este fic semanal o tal vez antes.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y que por favor, por favor dejen sus reviews!**

* * *

James se despierta con un terrible dolor de cabeza y unos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura. Se da la vuelta, con la esperanza de que sea el rubio, pero no es el. Es el moreno tenso mirándolo con sus ojos a punto de estallar fuera de sus órbitas. Él grita y se apresura a salir de la cama de James, y como consecuencia, cae en el suelo con un ruido sordo y gime por el dolor. James se levanta de su cama y se pasa la mano por el pelo desordenado.

"¿Qué diablos pasó anoche?" Logan le grita pero se arrepiente inmediatamente cuando el dolor de cabeza empeora.

"No me acuerdo". James se encoge de hombros.

Logan abre la boca para gritar de nuevo, pero James lo detiene, poniendo una mano sobre la boca del moreno.

"No grites. Tú tienes una resaca y gritar solo lo va a hacer peor." james dice, quitando su mano y rascándose la parte posterior de su cuello. "tú nunca has tenido una resaca ¿verdad?"

"Yo no veo el punto de beber." Logan responde con amargura.

"¡Fuera de mi habitación!" James dice mientras entra en su cuarto de baño.

James toma una larga ducha caliente y no sale hasta que su dolor de cabeza desaparece. Después de que termina él se pone su pijama y se va a la cocina, pasando por el cuarto de Logan y oír por casualidad su conversación.

"Lo siento, mamá!" Él dice en el teléfono. "No es mi culpa. Ustedes dos me hicieron mudarme aquí y me están obligando a casarme con este bárbaro. Él quiere yo deje de ser 'tenso'. Envía un avión, me voy a casa!"

Hace una pausa de unos minutos para escuchar a sus padres luego le grita a sus padres otra vez pero en voz baja.

"No, mamá! " El sisea. ""Yo no le voy a dar otra oportunidad. Yo no le gusto."

"Bueno, yo no podría decirlo mejor." James murmura y sigue su camino hacia la cocina.

Está a punto de entrar en la cocina cuando ve a Robert hablando con su madre. Se detiene en seco y escucha la conversación.

"¿Has visto los periódicos, Brooke?" Robert le grita. "el incompetente, y bueno para nada de tu hijo está en la portada. Como siempre."

"Robert, no te atrevas a hablar así de él!" la Sra. Diamond le reprocha.

"¿Qué le está enseñando a los jóvenes, eh?, ¿Moler cualquier pedazo de carne que se encuentran?"

El escucha a su tío despotricar cosas sobre él, y cuando el sale de la cocina, james entra a hurtadillas. Su madre estaba sentada en una silla, frotándose la sien. Ella se veía tan cansada, desgastada y James sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Esto es su culpa. Su madre se está poniendo vieja y no en paz a causa de él. Sus hombros estaban temblando y hace que James quiera retroceder el tiempo.

"Mamá..." Él dice en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero ella se aleja de él.

"James, he tenido suficiente." Ella dice, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y la decepción se podía ver claramente en su rostro. "tu reputación nunca ha sido de las mejores pero, poner a Logan en tu situación?"

"Mamá"

Ella niega con la cabeza. "te casaras con él o no serás rey." Ella se levanta y sale de la cocina.

James se desploma en una silla de mal humor. Él no es el tipo de persona fiestera, en realidad no lo es. Él sólo ha estado en la sombra de su padre desde el día en que nació. El Sr. Diamond se preocupaba por la política y cómo hacer de Inglaterra un lugar mejor para vivir, Él se preocupaba por el dinero y otros países. A veces se preocupaba por su esposa, pero él nunca se preocupó por su hijo. Ni una sola vez se quedó para jugar con los coches o trenes de juguetes con él. Ni siquiera le había dicho "Te amo" a su hijo. A veces james se preguntaba si el Sr. Diamond era en realidad su padre o si simplemente era adoptado. Su padre no le dio la atención que merecía. No lo elogiaba cuando él era el mejor estudiante de su clase. El Sr. Diamond estaba más centrado en su propia vida que en la de su hijo. James no podía soportarlo. Siempre estaba solo, siempre tratando de impresionar su padre, pero su padre nunca se preocupó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta. La única persona que tenía era Carlos pero Carlos no era su padre.

James comenzó a desobedecer y rebelarse a la edad de 14 años, con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de respuesta por parte de su padre, pero nunca la tuvo. El Sr. Diamond siempre se las arregló para controlar los daños. Eso fue hasta que llegó a los 16; se salió de control. Empezó a ir de fiesta en fiesta y a tener relaciones sexuales con quien estuviera dispuesto. Salía y se emborrachaba e hizo todo lo que pudo para molestar a su padre. Funcionó. La Vida nocturna era lo único que llamaba la atención de su padre. Odiaba el sabor del alcohol pero mantuvo la farsa, ya que consiguió que su padre hablara con él. En su mayoría consistía en regaños pero al menos reconocía el hecho de que tenía un hijo que disciplinar. Trató de parar después de la muerte de su padre, pero la fiesta se había convertido en un hábito cotidiano que no sabía cómo parar.

"Has arruinado mi vida!" Logan le grita, lanza un periódico a James.

El príncipe lo coge y mira la portada. Robert tenía razón. Ahí está en la portada, el moliendo sus caderas en contra del rubio.

"Pasa la página!"

James da vuelta a la página y hay una foto de Logan y Carlos moliendo sus caderas también.

"¿esta es tu manera de tratar de deshacerse de mí?" Logan le grita. "porque está funcionando muy bien."

James se queda mirando hacia abajo a sus pies y Logan sigue gritándole, pero sólo por unos segundos. Sí, este había sido su plan para deshacerse de Logan y hasta ahora parecía estar funcionando.

Carlos se acerca a él y suavemente le pregunta "¿estás bien?"

"Eso está en todas las noticias!" Logan continua "Estoy recibiendo llamadas de todo el mundo! Has arruinado mi reputación!"

"Oh sí, porque casarse con una prostituta no iba a joder tu reputación!" James replica.

Logan se derrumba. "Oh, Dios mío. Mi vida ha terminado. La noticia está en toda América y estoy bastante seguro de que todos aquí tratan de quemarme vivo."

"Tú estás exagerando."

Esta vez lo llevo demasiado lejos. Kendall siempre había visto a james en las noticias ir de fiesta en fiesta, pero nunca fue con nadie importante. Por lo general era con personas que encontraba en los clubes. Pero esta vez no solo su 'reputación' estaba en juego (como siempre) sino que estaban también la reputación de logan y Carlos. Carlos puede perder su lugar en el ejército y Logan puede perder su título como rey. Carlos es un teniente y una vez que vean lo que ha estado haciendo, lo podrían degradar. La gente en los Estados Unidos aman a James pero no quieren que alguien tan irresponsable gobierne su país y una vez que todos vean lo que Logan hizo anoche, tampoco lo van a querer. Todos sus futuros estaban en riesgo, excepto el del rubio. Kendall no está preocupado por sí mismo; él no tiene nada que perder. Su hermana, Katie, en realidad lo llamó y lo felicitó, por conseguir a alguien finalmente. El rubio Puso los ojos y le dijo no pasó nada. De hecho recuerda más de lo que le gustaría.

Kendall mira a James, notando el remordimiento evidente en sus características y los ojos llenos de culpa. Tal vez esté equivocado acerca de James desde el principio. El príncipe parece que está disgustado consigo mismo. Él de repente siente lástima por él.

Kendall en un intento de calmar a Logan dice: "Oye, relájate. Todo esto solo es algo pasajero, las personas lo olvidaran."

Logan frunce el ceño e ignoro lo que dijo el rubio comenzando a gritar de nuevo.

"Voy a ir a ver a Skyeler." James le dice a su mejor amigo.

"Por supuesto." Carlos sonríe suavemente. "Yo me encargo de ellos."

"Gracias." James sale de la cocina para vestirse.

"¿A dónde va?" Logan pregunta.

"Vamos, Logan." Carlos dice, ignorando su pregunta y llevándolo en dirección opuesta.

James va a su habitación y se viste con una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros y le dice Jeeves que saque el coche. Abre la puerta y encuentra Kendall jugueteando con sus dedos.

"si tú también quieres gritarme, tendrás que esperar. Tengo que ir a alguna parte" James dice.

Kendall lo mira y sacude la cabeza. "No, yo quería ver si estabas bien."

"¿Qué, no me vas a dar una conferencia sobre cómo eh arruinado tu reputación o algo así?"

"¿Es una broma?" el rubio sonríe. "He estado recibiendo mensajes de personas que me han ignorado desde la infancia, alegando que todos quieren ser mi mejor amigo."

"bueno, me alegro de que hayas obtenido algo bueno de todo esto" james responde secamente.

"algo genial, en realidad. Todos en estados unidos te aman.

"bueno, aquí nadie lo hace" james dice en voz baja.

Kendall ve a los ojos de james y ve tantas emociones que siente que irradian de él. Traga saliva. James se ve tan vulnerable. Parece un niño. Kendall aparta la mirada, incapaz de mirarlo, se siente muy culpable. El juzgo muy mal al príncipe bonito.

James tose. "Me tengo que ir."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Kendall le pregunta esperanzado.

James no es ni la mitad de malo que Kendall pensó que sería y solo de mirarlo, al rubio le daban ganas de llegar a conocerlo más.

"Tal vez la próxima vez, es decir, si ustedes dos no empacan y se marchan." James responde y luego, sin tomarse la molestia de esperar a la respuesta de Kendall, él se va.

Se mete en el coche y le dice a Jeeves que conduzca. En cuestión de minutos están en frente de un orfanato. Él le dice a jeeves que se mantenga vigilando el auto mientras el entra al orfanato.

"Ah, príncipe James, es bueno verte!" Adele, la mujer que dirige el lugar, sonríe.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa "¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial, Skyler está en su habitación."

James asiente en agradecimiento y sube las escaleras. Suavemente toca a la puerta y espera a que la niña responda.

"¿Quién es?" Su voz angelical dice en voz alta.

James traga saliva. "Es el tío Jamie!"

Él oye pequeños pasos dirigidos hacia la puerta y la puerta se abre. Toda su cara se ilumina como ella fija los ojos en James. El hecho se simple mente verla hace que todas sus preocupaciones y problemas desaparezcan automáticamente. Si hay una persona que puede hacer que James se sienta menos que una mierda, es ella. Él se agacha y recoge a la niña.

"Te extrañé, tío Jamie!" Ella susurra, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Yo te extrañé más, cariño." Él dice, conteniendo las lágrimas y acariciando el pelo castaño claro de la niña de 3 años de edad.

Él se acerca a su cama y se sienta. Ella le soltó y lo besa en la mejilla.

"Así que, ¿cómo está mi niña?" James sonríe, erizando el pelo de la niña.

"Ella quiere que la visites más." Ella pone mala cara.

"Hey, vamos Skyler. Sabes que hago lo mejor que puedo." james dice sintiéndose aún más culpable que en esta mañana. "Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos color avellana y asiente con la cabeza solemnemente. "Me amas más que a nadie."

James sonríe y saca un mechón de su cabello castaño. "Entonces, háblame de tu día."

"hice un amigo hoy!" ella contesta "su nombre es William"

"Oh, ¿es William tan dulce como tú?"

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón. Nadie es tan dulce como tú." James dice, besando su mejilla.

"James, tenemos que irnos. Tu madre te quiere en casa." Jeeves dice desde la puerta y luego sonríe a Skyler. "Hey, Skyler! ¿Cómo estás?"

Ella pone mala cara y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho " ¿ya te vas?".

James suspiró con tristeza. "me tengo que ir, lo siento cariño"

"¿tu visitaras muy pronto?" Ella le pregunta esperanzada.

"Tan pronto como me sea posible."

"¿Me lo prometes?" La niña le pregunta, sacando la meñique.

James cruza su meñique sobre el de ella. "Lo prometo".

Él le da un beso de despedida y se va con Jeeves.

"No puedo seguir haciendo esto." James le dice a Jeeves una vez que están en el coche.

"Pero tampoco no puedes decirle a tu madre." Jeeves dice y comienza a conducir en dirección al palacio.

"¿Por qué me quiere en casa de todos modos? No tengo nada importante que hacer hoy."

"Usted tiene que asistir a la gala de la caridad."

El príncipe gime. "¿Por qué la gente aún se presentan? No es como si les importara realmente."

Jeeves se encoge de hombros. "La Sra. Diamond quiere mostrar a Logan a todo el mundo."

"¿Ellos realmente decidieron quedarse?" james pregunta.

"Supongo".

* * *

James está de pie con Logan, Carlos, y Kendall cada uno con una bebida en la mano. Nunca ha estado tan aburrido. Odia estas funciones. La gente que viene a estas galas benéficas gastan más por sus trajes de noche que para la propia caridad. También está lleno de orgullosos y odiosos idiotas que piensan que son más ricos y mejor que todos los demás. La gente de pie alrededor de sus pequeños círculos de amigos hablando mierda de los demás a su alrededor, cada maldito año. Es como que si no se cansaran de hablar de la vida de otras personas que no tienen ningún interés por ellos.

James mira a su alrededor y quiere apuñalarse a sí mismo. Son las mismas caras cada año. Él quiere que se larguen de aquí para poder hacer algo esta noche, algo que en lo que dormir no está incluido.

"¿Por qué no hablas con nadie?" Logan le pregunta a James bruscamente.

Hasta el momento, algunas personas han llegado a ellos para felicitarlos pero otros am rehuido por la mirada de muerte de James.

"Porque he estado conviviendo con ellos desde el día en que salí de la vagina de mi madre." James responde.

Logan hace un ruido estrangulado y le lanza a james la mirada más sucia de toda su vida.

"¿Qué?" james pregunta. "Saliste de la vagina de tu madre también."

Logan coloca su bebida en la mesa y se aleja echando humo y Carlos lo siguió de cerca para que no haga nada irracional.

"Logan quiere darte otra oportunidad, deberías dejarlo." Kendall dice.

James resopla. "a la única persona que él quiere darle una oportunidad es Carlos"

"¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"No podría importarme menos. No me agrada tu amigo tanto como yo no le agrado." El príncipe se encoge de hombros.

James se da cuenta de que Kendall está sonriendo por el rabillo del su ojo. Él usa esta oportunidad para echarle un vistazo al rubio, y me refiero a realmente a echarle un vistazo. James no les ha prestado atención a ellos desde que llegaron aquí, pero él va a cambiar eso. Gira la cabeza y mira al rubio, su mandíbula se afloja sólo por un momento. Kendall es realmente muy lindo, sobre todo ahora, cuando está vestido con un traje de Dolce & Gabbana. Se ve impresionante. Él quiere darle un beso. Kendall gira la cabeza y atrapa James mirándolo. Se sonroja levemente y James sonríe. Él puede perderse en esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes del rubio. ¿Cómo es que él no se dio cuenta antes de lo atractivo que Kendall es? Él realmente desearía que fuera Kendall con quien se despertara en la mañana y no su estúpido amigo.

Kendall lo mira inquisitivamente.

"te ves bien" James le guiña el ojo.

"Gracias." El rubio responde ligeramente sonrojado "Tú también."

"Hola, James." Un hombre rubio sonríe, caminando hacia donde están Kendall y el príncipe.

James gime. "¿Qué quieres?"

"tu corona."

"Kendall, este es el idiota de mi primo, Nick" James los introduce y luego dice "y de ninguna manera vas a obtener mi corona."

"Esta puede ser tu manera de controlar los daños, pero una vez que todos vean el video, tu no será rey."

"Esto no es controlar los daños". James dice rotundamente. "Hemos estado teniendo galas benéficas desde que nacimos y una vez que Inglaterra vea lo tonto que realmente eres; no te van a permitir que convertirte en rey."

"Vamos a ver eso!" y diciendo eso se aleja de ellos.

James pone los ojos y le pregunta a Kendall, "quieres salir de aquí?"

"E ir a dónde?" responde el rubio.

"Sólo sígueme."

"Está bien …"

Cuando James se aseguró de que su madre no lo pudiera ver rápidamente cruzo por las puertas. Y miro por encima de su hombro para percatarse de que Kendall lo estuviera siguiendo. Ellos subieron un montón de escaleras hasta que llegaron a la azotea del palacio. Su palacio está situado lejos de la ciudad, lejos de las tiendas y otras casas; es tranquilo y relajado. Está rodeado por millones de árboles y es el único lugar donde se puede ver las estrellas con claridad.

"¿Qué es esto? Tu escape del universo?" Kendall bromeo

James se ríe y se sienta en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. "Este es mi santuario."

Kendall se sienta junto a James y ambos miran hacia las estrellas.

"Mi hermana enloquecería si supiera que estoy sentado junto a ti bajo las estrellas."

"Ah, sí? ¿Qué edad tiene?"

"16 y absolutamente enamorada de ti."

"Bueno, yo no la culpo." James sonríe.

Se sientan en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Kendall lo arruina.

"¿Qué estás tratando de probar?" el rubio le pregunta.

James levanta las cejas "¿nada?"

"Sé que te arrepientes de lo de anoche. Lo que no entiendo es por qué. Tú vas de fiesta todo el tiempo."

James está en silencio durante un largo tiempo que Kendall cree que no va a contestar.

"supongo…-" Kendall empieza a decir, pero james lo interrumpe.

"el hecho de que vaya a fiestas no significa que lo disfrute" james dice.

"entonces ¿Por qué hacerlo?" Kendall pregunta.

El príncipe se encoge de hombros. "Por costumbre."

Kendall abre la boca para decir algo, pero algo grande y negro llama su atención. Voltea la cabeza totalmente y su mandíbula cae. James sigue su mirada y sonríe. Había un magnifico piano justo en el centro de la azotea.

"¿Por qué tienes un piano aquí?" Kendall pregunta, poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia él.

James se levanta y lo sigue. El rubio abre la tapa y pasa las manos por las teclas.

"¿Te importa si toco algo?" Kendall pregunta con la cara iluminada.

En todo lo que James puede pensar es en lo magnífico que Kendall se ve a la luz de la luna. El asiente, dando un sí como respuesta. Kendall se sienta y comienza a tocar. El príncipe observa a Kendall cerrar los ojos y perderse en las notas que está tocando. Sus dedos se mueven a la perfección y con gracia sobre las largas teclas de marfil del teclado, haciendo los sonidos más mágicos que James ha escuchado en su vida. James no es un experto en piano, pero él no tiene que ser saber que Kendall está vertiendo su corazón en esta pieza. El príncipe se sienta junto al rubio, cierra los ojos y deja que la música se filtre en su cuerpo y que poco a poco se extendiera por sus venas. Él deja que la música consuma su mente, un sentimiento que es ajeno a relajarse. Se siente tan tranquilo, tan a gusto que no se da cuenta de que los ojos de Kendall están sobre él. Él se balancea con la música, sintiendo la brisa quebradiza de septiembre alborotarle el pelo, y desea que esto nunca llegue a su fin.

Kendall ve a James con una pequeña sonrisa arrastrándose en su rostro. Él nunca había visto a alguien tan apasionado por la música. Hoy en día la gente rara vez tocaba el piano. Ni siquiera se venden más, así que es refrescante ver que alguien no sólo posee uno, sino que también disfruta de la música armoniosa que trae. El príncipe se ve absolutamente sereno. Kendall no quiere nada más que correr los dedos por el pelo suave de James y besarlo hasta que no pueda respirar.

Él realmente había juzgado mal a James.

James se ve tan concentrado en la música que no quiere terminar, pero él no puede tocar para siempre, así que termina con un gran final unos minutos más tarde. Sin embargo eso no impide que James se balancee. El sigue balanceándose hasta que Kendall pone una mano en su brazo. Los ojos del príncipe se abren de golpe.

"tocas muy bien" james dice, con voz ronca.

"Gracias." Kendall responde tímidamente. "¿Quieres tocar a algo?"

El príncipe tose. "No sé cómo tocar piano."

Kendall frunce el ceño. "Entonces, ¿Por qué tienes un piano?"

"Siempre he querido aprender."

El rubio sonríe. "puedo enseñarte."

"Me gustaría eso. Gracias."

Se miran fijamente, ambos incapaces de leerse el uno al otro. Los ojos del príncipe viajan hasta los labios rosados de Kendall. El aspira una bocanada de aire y se inclina hacia delante… solo para ser interrumpido por Carlos.

"Tu madre está teniendo un ataque de mierda!" Él dice sin aliento.

James se aleja de Kendall y mira Carlos.

"Los clientes están abandonando y tú no estás allí para la despedida con Logan." El Latino explica.

"Dios." James gime, rodando los ojos. "Supongo que debería ir"

James se levanta y se va sin darle una segunda mirada a Kendall.

"¿Vienes?" Carlos le pregunta a Kendall.

La rubia le mira y asiente con la cabeza. "claro, solo ve adelante"

Carlos asiente con la cabeza y sigue a James hasta el vestíbulo donde el príncipe se encuentra junto a Logan y les desea a los huéspedes unas buenas noches.

Una vez que todo el mundo sale James se voltea hacia su madre.

"¿Por qué somos los anfitriones de esta fiesta de mierda?" james le pregunta.

"Ya he tenido suficiente. Buenas noches." Ella suspira y camina hacia su dormitorio.

James mira a Carlos. "Hey, ¿puedes dejar que Logan y yo hablemos a solas?"

Los ojos de Logan se abrieron como platos mientras él le dice a Carlos que no salga, pero el latino sonríe, le guiña un ojo y luego se aleja.

"Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó" James dice.

"Una disculpa no va a solucionar el lio de ayer por la noche!" logan le grita

"Yo no te pido que aceptes La disculpa! Sólo estoy haciendo esto para no sentirme culpable."

"bueno, deberías sentirte culpable!" el príncipe más pequeño frunce el ceño.

James pone los ojos. "Mira, si quieres entrar en los pantalones de Carlos que vas a tener que llevarte bien conmigo."

Logan se pone rojo brillante y chilla. "Yo no quiero entrar en sus pantalones."

"Soy su mejor amigo." James dice. "Él no va a querer tener que elegir entre tú o yo. Así que deja de ser un idiota."

"Entonces comenzar a actuar como alguien de tu edad!"

"Entonces comenzar a actuar como alguien de tu edad!" el príncipe alto lo imita infantilmente.

Logan deja escapar un ruido de frustración y mira a James.

"Nos vemos más tarde." James pone los ojos y camina hacia el sótano.

Él arroja su traje y se pone un par de pantalones de chándal y su camiseta de hockey. Enciende su equipo de sonido. Se pone los patines, coge su palo de hockey y se dirige hacia la pista con la música fluyendo.

James ama el hockey, desde que tenía 3 años de edad. El Sr. Diamond nunca aprobó, por supuesto. Creía que el hockey era demasiado americano y que el verdadero deporte para el inglés es el fútbol. James no disfrutaba del fútbol. No le daba la misma adrenalina que el hockey. Todo lo que haces en el fútbol es correr tras una pelota, en la hierba. El Hockey es violento y divertido. Se necesita agilidad, mucha habilidad y trabajar duro para ser un jugador de hockey. Es intenso y competitivo, todo lo que necesita el deporte y debería tener, pero el fútbol no tenía eso. Y a james nunca le ha atraído la idea de patear un balón de futbol. Pero, por supuesto, su padre estaba decepcionado de él cuando eligió el hockey, como siempre sucedía cuando James optaba por hacer algo que a él le gustaba.

James aleja sus pensamientos acerca de su padre y continúa jugando hasta altas horas de la mañana, con la cara de Kendall ocasionalmente apareciendo en su mente.

* * *

**Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, hasta la próxima!**

**Besos**

**Big time james-k**


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos busca a james en toda la mansión, sin poder encontrarlo en ningún lugar. Está a punto de preguntarle a Jeeves cuando él se acuerda de un lugar en donde todavía no ha buscado a james.

Él va al sótano y, efectivamente, ahí está él, sudoroso, con la cara roja y todavía patinando.

"James!" Él le grita, pero el príncipe ni siquiera se volteó.

La música estaba demasiada alta para que james pueda escucharlo. Así que Carlos va al baño y cambia su ropa por un par de pantalones de chándal y un jersey. Él se pone un par de patines, agarra un palo de hockey y se une a su mejor amigo en la pista de hielo. Ambos han sido siempre grandes fans del hockey y fue originalmente idea Carlos que construyeran la pista en la mansión. El Sr. Diamond se opuso completamente a la idea, pero la mamá de James se fue detrás de su marido y lo convenció de construir la pista. El sótano se ha convertido en su estadio personal donde vienen a dejar salir toda su frustración y cualquier otra emoción que han mantenido oculta en el interior. James no ha entrado en la pista desde que se enteró de Skye y la muerte de su padre. Pero a juzgar por la forma en que el golpea agresivamente el puck y patina violentamente, Carlos puede decir que va a dejar salir todo lo que ha mantenido en su interior los últimos cuatro años.

Carlos sonrió tristemente al recordar la vez que sus padres no le dejaron ir a la universidad de ingeniería. Le tomo todo un mes para conseguir que james hablara con alguien. Pero bueno, si hay alguien que sabe cómo animar a james, ese alguien es el. Carlos patina hacia james, le roba el puck y la dispara hacia la red. Él se da vuelta y sonríe al ver la expresión sorprendida de James.

"oh, te voy a patear el trasero" james le grita

"sabes que no me puedes ganar" Carlos le guiña el ojo

"eso lo veremos" james le dice y luego corre tras el disco.

Ellos juegan por un par de minutos, James ganó por 2 puntos. Se sientan en las gradas, respirando pesadamente y secándose el sudor de la cara y el cuello.

"Entonces, ¿qué decías acerca de que yo no te podía ganar?"

Carlos pone los ojos. "Yo te dejé ganar."

El príncipe se ríe. "si, sí. Claro lo que tú digas"

James se sienta en silencio mientras Carlos entra al baño y se viste con su ropa normal.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?" Carlos le pregunta una vez que sale del baño.

"Desde ayer por la noche." James le responde

"No me extraña que te veas como una mierda."

James resopla y en broma empuja el Latino.

"No, en serio", dice suavemente. "necesitas un poco de descanso."

El príncipe niega con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tan malo es ?"

""Bueno, yo soy el mejor lugarteniente que has tenido, así para mi está bien. Pero algunos chicos creen que estados unidos quiere empezar otra guerra por tu culpa" Carlos responde con honestidad. "pero eso me importa una mierda yo aún te amo"

"¿Dónde está mi madre?"

"Ella fue de vacaciones esta mañana."

James suspira y se apoya en las gradas. "Tal vez sería mejor para todos si yo sólo renuncio."

"¿Te has vuelto loco?"

"No puedo ser rey y estar con Skye."

"Sí, si puedes, si te armas de valor y le dices a tu mamá sobre ella."

"oh, sí claro por qué yo estoy ansioso por tener una gloriosa muerte a los 20 años de edad" james dice sarcásticamente. "suena bien"

"james, tu madre no es como tu padre"

"Ella podría aceptarlo, pero sabes que Robert va a hacer todo lo posible para que parezca que yo soy el malo de la película."

"La única manera de hacer que esto pase por desapercibido es si construyes el hospital y abres al menos una más de la escuela de medicina."

"Y no nos olvidemos del orfanato." James añade. "Pero no puedo hacer nada de eso. Yo aún no soy rey, sólo un príncipe malcriado y estúpido."

"Pero tú eres el próximo en línea. Tienen que escucharte"

"la única persona que puede obligarlos es la reina."

"Sí, pero su majestad no está aquí." Carlos sonríe. "Lo que significa, que tú estás a cargo."

James se queda en silencio mientras lo piensa. Construir un hospital, una escuela y expandir orfanato mostraría a todos que James no es tan malo como todos creen. También le daría la excusa perfecta para pasar más tiempo con Skye.

"y si todo sucede mientras ella este de vacaciones, cuando regrese y vea lo que hiciste ella va a estar condenadamente orgullosa de ti." Carlos continua ""y por fin podrás demostrarle a ella ya todos los demás cuán capaz eres en realidad."

"Su Alteza", Jeeves dice desde la puerta. "Kendall y el Príncipe logan quieren hablar con usted."

"Muy bien." James suspira.

Jeeves los deja entrar sólo para que ellos miren a james boquiabiertos por lo que el sótano es en realidad.

"Tu-tu-Su sótano es un estadio!" Logan tartamudea.

"No es nada especial." James se encoge de hombros.

"¿Podemos jugar?" logan le pregunta con la cara iluminada por loa emoción.

James alza las cejas. "¿tu juegas hockey?"

"Los dos hacemos." Kendall responde. "yo quería jugar hockey profesional, pero me fracture la rodilla y mi sueño se fue por el drenaje"

"y mis padres creen que es un deporte demasiado violento"

"Bueno, para-." antes de que James puede terminar la frase Logan y Kendall ya estaban poniéndose los patines y agarrando los palos de hockey."

"Espero que Kendall no se lastime la rodilla" Carlos dice mirándolos.

"¿sabes? odio menos a logan" james comenta viendo a Kendall deslizarse con facilidad por el hielo.

"Él es lindo, cierto?" Carlos pregunta soñadoramente.

"si lo es, ¿has hecho algún movimiento con el?"

"Carlos niega con la cabeza. "No puedo hacer eso. Él se va a casar contigo."

"claro que puedes, mira nadie sabe cuándo vuelve mi madre. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es cortejarlo y en poco tiempo él va ser tuyo.

"¿qué va a pasar con la boda?"

"Mamá no puede obligar a Logan a que se case con conmigo, si él no quiere."

"James, sabes que nadie le dice que no a Brooke Diamond."

"Bueno, es hora de que alguien lo haga."

"hey james!" Kendall grita. "¿Por qué no vienes y demuestras lo que tienes?"

Carlos no le da tiempo a James para que responda. "él no puede tiene que ir a dormir"

"¿Qué? No dormiste anoche?" Logan le pregunta bruscamente.

"Estás en mi pista. Y si me vuelves hablar de esa manera será la última vez que estés en ella."

"oye, está bien. Vete a la cama". Carlos le dice suave mente "no dormiste anoche"

"pero no va a ser como la última vez!" jame replica

"¿Te refieres a cuando tú no saliste de la pista por más de dos semanas? Casi te matas!"

"¡Muy bien!" james dice "ya me voy"

Él se quita sus patines y sale del estadio con jeeves quien sostenía su ropa de la noche anterior.

Una vez que llegan a la habitación de James, Jeeves lanza su ropa en el cesto para que una de las criadas lave la ropa y James se lanza sobre la cama.

"Su alteza, le puedo sugerir algo?" Jeeves pregunta.

"Jeev, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames 'su alteza'?" james le pregunta, con la cara hundida en la almohada. "Nosotros somos amigos."

"Por costumbre." Jeeves se ríe. "Pero Carlos tiene razón. La apertura de un hospital, una escuela y la ampliación del orfanato pondrá definitivamente la gente de tu lado."

"Tal vez tener a la gente de mi lado, no es lo mejor. Yo debería olvidar eso de ser rey y, finalmente, ir a la escuela." James murmura.

"¿Estás tratando de hacer que renuncie a mi trabajo?" Jeeves casi grita.

"Generaciones y generaciones mi familia ha estado trabajando para los Diamond. Somos prácticamente de la familia, no puedes hacerme esto a mí! Si renuncias a la corona voy a tener que trabajar para Nick. Nick no es un Diamond, es ignorante. Yo no quiero trabajar para Nick".

"Nick es un Diamond..."

"no el tipo de Diamond que eres tú y sigue siendo un ignorante!" Jeeves frunce el ceño.

"entonces deja el trabajo" James responde con sencillez.

"No puedo hacerlo! Mis padres me arrancarían la cabeza."

"entonces no renuncies"

"¿Y tu mamá, ¿eh? En el segundo en que Nick se convierta en rey sabes que van a echarla del castillo."

James suspira, cubriéndose la cabeza con las sabanas. "¿Puedo dormir?"

"Sí, supongo. No has dormido desde ayer por la noche ¿verdad?" Jeeves le pregunta en voz baja.

"Tú tampoco."

Jeeves gime "Lo sé. No pude conciliar el sueño"

James levanta la sabana y se mueve hacia un lado para que jeeves pueda acostarse. Él sonríe a Jeeves y acaricia la parte vacía del colchón incitándolo a acostarse junto a él. Las cejas del mayordomo se alzan y niega furiosamente con la cabeza.

"Oh, vamos. Solíamos hacerlo siempre cuando éramos niños."

"Nosotros ya no somos niños!"

James frunce el ceño y le da una orden. "yo soy tu príncipe y te vas acostar en esta cama"

"tu dijiste que éramos amigos."

"Todavía sigo siendo tu príncipe."

Jeeves vacila antes de acostarse junto a James. El príncipe lanza las sabanas encima de ellos y suspira.

" ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir?"

"Alfred y yo tuvimos una pelea de nuevo, ¿tú?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?, sabes lo que paso ayer"

"Sí, pero tuvo un efecto mayor de lo que esperaba."

James se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. "supongo que es porque veo a mi papa en logan"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Toc, toc!" Lucy sonríe desde la puerta. "están teniendo una fiesta de pijamas sin mí? Estoy ofendida."

"Cierra la puerta antes de saltar y arruinar nuestro momento, ¿lo harías?" James dice.

Lucy le guiño un ojo, cierra la puerta y se acomoda al lado izquierdo de james. Ella agarra un extremo de la sabana y lo tira encima de ella acurrucándose en el pecho de james.

"Así que, ¿de qué estamos hablando?" ella pregunta.

"Alfred y Jeeves están en una pelea de nuevo."

"Oh, sí. Él estaba murmurando algo acerca de eso. Lo que me recuerda, que él te estaba buscando."

Jeeves gime, se cubre la cara con la sabana y murmura unas buenas noches.

"Tienes que arreglar toda esta mierda antes de que tu madre llegue a casa."

James gime. "lo sé"

"Tienes que dejar de compararte con los demás, ¿de acuerdo?"

James la mira y ella sostiene la mira.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hago eso?" james refunfuña

Ella pone los ojos y golpea a su pecho. "Te conozco desde antes de que nacieras."

El príncipe hace una mueca. "¿Cómo funciona eso?"

Lucy se ríe, besando su mejilla. "Duerme un poco. Te veré mañana por la mañana. Brillante y temprano."

Ella trata de irse, pero James la agarra por la cintura y tira de ella hacia abajo. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras que ella intenta moverse lejos.

"necesito un amigo que me abrace"

Ella le da un codazo en el estómago, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó. "Tienes a Kendall para eso."

James resopla y la abraza con más fuerza. "Sí, claro."

La mujer suspira, derrotada, y se deja caer en un sueño dulce, con los brazos de su príncipe envueltos alrededor de ella. James besa la parte superior de su cabeza y murmura un gracias antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**reviews por favor?**

**que piensan de este capitulo?**


End file.
